RWBY Haiku
by dougaude
Summary: Hopefully a collection of RWBY one shots, all written in Haiku. (Currently not updating)
1. It's Time To Party

Grab a drink let's go / When you're baking in the sun / Don't sell yourself short

You're a fighting girl / For something you believe in / Don't stop keep going

It's time to party / Let yourself go completely / Crazy, no regrets

Time to get freaky / wasted all alone at night / Yeah you get it, right?

In a class of many / Teaching yourself all the rules / Testing and pushing

Show up at the spot / Without a care in the world / Shake off your worries

Just saw the right girl / Will you erase all my pain / Rejection is hard

Party's about to end / I'm tired of the screaming / And all the drinking

Want to go home now / But I can't find a way out / I'm being held up

That girl from before / She has come on to me hard / Clearly she's wasted

Not enjoying it / A bad feeling about it / Creeping into me

A feeling of dread / I definitely can't stay / Time to leave? It's now

Walking out the door / I hear her cry, "Don't leave me!" / I can't help but nod

That night I hold her / She cries into my shoulder / I finally smile

* * *

><p><strong>Oh just a quick note I wont be saying who is in any of the Haiku, like ever. So you'll just have to guess!<strong>


	2. Love Letters

Burning very hot / A hole through my very soul / I almost can't breathe

I'm just a shadow / Hiding from very bright light / I can't just give in

You keep insisting / Saying it will be worth it / I still hesitate

I fear getting hurt / All my life I was cautious / Why should I give in?

Just when I am safe / You then come into my life / Forcing me to see

What's in front of me / It is what I've been missing / I just can't believe

All my life wanting / Will you consider me now / If so please reply

I really stalk you? / No, I just really want you / Why can't you see that?

Well I guess you do / You just asked me to reply / Here is my answer

Definitely yes / Wouldn't dream, any other / All I want is you

You make me feel safe / I lose my tempter often / Will you calm me down?

It's a commitment / I am a lot to handle / I'm sure you'll make due

If you decide, call / I want to hear your cool voice / Just so I can sleep

I know it's a lot / Will you sleep with me tonight? / Awaiting reply


	3. Leaving Home

It's a windy night / All the leaves blow in my face / Wishing you were here

Fall will soon end here / And as the air grows colder / I am now alone

Heart beats with the cold / My mind is freezing over / No more kind feelings

All because of you / I can no more see the light / You shape my whole life

Can't help but notice / That you cry yourself to sleep / It pains me to see

At night you are sad / Yet during the day you're mean / All you do is yell

Mother doesn't care / She has given up by now / Believes in no one

Where you waiting long? / For me to finally leave / You get what you want

Wont stay any more / May be leaving forever / Will it be worth it?

All you tell me is / What you think, the best for me / Is it really true?

Am I that destined? / For all its worth, I'm sorry / Not suicide…yet

When I come back home / From the bottom of my heart / This goes to mom, too

When I say I'll leave / I mean it without any / Doubt in heart or mind

But, you must know this / You will forever be my / Mother and father


	4. Halfway Backwards

It's time to dance yeah / In the club ready to go / DJ blasts music

Music fills your ears / I can tell from this distance / You're enjoying it

An hour passes / Only one thought in your mind / Really need a drink

I can't read your thoughts / Just by looking I can tell / Some say I'm obsessed

I watch to make sure / I don't want you to get hurt / You don't know I watch

I don't want to spoil / All the fun I'm sure you'll have / I have to go now

I hope you have fun / Please don't be really stupid / Can't save you this time

Getting very late / I know that I'm strong enough / Down another drink

I love getting drunk / I gives me a sword of fun / I use it wisely

Cut up everyone / Make 'em feel what I'm feeling / They're not ignorant

They say what they want / What they can't deny is truth / The fear in their hearts

As I grab each one / And wring their necks 'till they die / I laugh my head off

The cops start to show / By then I'm very sober / They just can't find me

I now walk on home / To the white wolf with the fang / The fang drenched in blood


	5. Bloody Castle

Castle made of stone / In moonlight shines very dull / In the sun it burns

Made of marble, blood / And the sins of the builders / Alone, living inside

Looking at the world / Finding myself wishing hard / Wish, someone find me

The White Fang took me / They tortured me for hours / The nightmares don't stop

The bloody corpses / Fill every waking moment / With creepy smiles

Complete waste of time / Trying to find a way out / Just gotta stay calm

A pain builds in me / tearing a hole in my chest / Will it ever stop?

They're searching for truth / All they'll find is my hatred / I can't let them know

Not safe anymore / It actually never was / Thought I would be freed

When will they come? / Really thought they would by now / Wait my savior comes!

Getting violent / She carves her way through the guards / Looking glorious

She almost gets stopped / I cry to her "Over here!" / Meat hooks shine dully

Dig almost too deep / Really hurts when they come out / I almost stop her

Darkness consumes me / Now very much unconscious / I get what I want


	6. Loosing Innocence

A calm summer breeze / Coats my naked skin in silk / Where have my clothes gone?

Getting very late / Have to find my own way home / Everyone left me

A hellish party / Why did I agree to come? / I wanted to sing

My girlfriend loves me / How could I have refused her? / Do I still love her?

I shouldn't blame her / She realized I was going / Tried to make me stay

She is really sweet / Just as sweet was that whiskey / Downed a lot of it

Can't think straight, head hurts / So this is a hangover / It hurts like a bitch

As I look around / Lack of people is creepy / Am I being watched?

Need to find my clothes / Where the fucking hell are they? / Sound really pissed off

Crappy memory / Did I sing, and was it good? / I then see my clothes

Body aches strangely / In places that it shouldn't / A sinking feeling

Virginity lost / I've just been violated / Where'd the sick fuck go?

I'm thirsty for blood / Time to plan a strategy / Can not wait to kill

A sudden blood lust / Where the hell did this come from? / Feel like bloody snow

When the bodies bleed / All I want to do is scream / In overjoyed strains

Warm liquid flowing / Bathes the world in ruby red / The sight consumes me

The body goes limp / Misfortunate and stupid / Let me track them down

Apologizing / Was their first and last mistake / I saw through their guise

Should I forgive them? / What about all the others? / Those damned recruiters

Screaming and beating / Tried to get kinky with me / Chained them to my bed

I scream, "Why, Why, Why? / God damnit why'd you do it? / Come on answer me"

"Footage" she whispers / I hold up the tape and say / "You recorded it?"

"Please, it's not my fault!" / I can't listen anymore / I watch the footage

The girl I don't know / So drunk I don't recognize / White Fang uniform

Go to father's shed / Grab katana and walk back / I lob off her head

She can't terrorize / Made a sacrifice last night / And this night as well

Now that my job's done / How will I explain to her? / My faithful girlfriend

Said I shouldn't go / She hit the nail on the head / Lost my innocence

* * *

><p><strong>This one's double the length of the others. Should I do this more than the shorter ones? Let me know.<strong>


	7. Hunting Trip Pt 1

Chamber is empty / No time to find another / The blade then sings free

See my opponent / They grin with razor sharp teeth / Paralyzing fear?

I'm stronger than that / Running forwards I prepare / A fight to the death

Sounds buzz in my ears / Adrenaline pumps through me / fight ends too quickly

The fallen monster / lies at my feet struggling / Trying to escape

End its life quickly / Without a thought of remorse / Turn and walk away

The sky bleeds orange / The sun is setting nicely / It's time to go home

I need to find food / Can't go home empty handed / They are expecting

Storage running low / I spy a dear on a ridge / Silently reload

Take aim and fire / Bullet goes straight to the head / Body's still up on Ridge

I find a way up / I run up the cliff face / I then grab the deer

It doesn't take long / Even though it really should / I'm careful with it

My hunting knife's dull / Have to rely on my guns / Not out of the woods

The house is empty / Where has everybody gone? / Something is not right

* * *

><p><strong>This will be the first time I'm doing a two parter. Again let me know what you think, I should have the next part up on Monday.<strong>


	8. Hunting Trip Pt 2

Look at the storage / Ah damn it, it's been raided / I check the bedrooms

Find nothing in them / A noise then comes from outside / At first it's quiet

Rising in volume / it then turns into a scream / No warmth can be heard

Chills me to the bone / I step outside and see blood / Pouring from Ruby

She just lies there, prone / Body goes completely still / I let loose a roar

Monster from before / Or one exactly like it / Maybe family?

Whatever it is / I can't let it kill Ruby / It roars back at me

I find its weak spot / And take aim, pull the trigger / Fucking head goes boom

Howling in the woods / Surrounding the house, I wait / A second passes

They charge from the trees / All one hundred Beowulfs / Their black fur glistens

Moonlight is heavy / It put s a damper on things / Try and fight quickly

Almost keel over / I then see Ruby get up / She is still bleeding

Roses? No she's healed / Swings her scythe this way and that / Killing Beowulfs

After an hour / We stand and cheer triumphant / We take needed rest


	9. Underground Murder

Been lost for hours / Can't seem to find my way out / It's a maze of bones

Beneath the city / I tried to roam but got lost / I wanted a tour

Place smells unpleasant / Fells like I shouldn't be here / Running out of air

I'm with another / She's supposed to be my guide / She starts to look sad

I think Aw we're doomed. / She then says, Oh no you don't! / We'll make it through this!

Must have looked depressed / I shouldn't tell her the truth / I've come here to kill

Is she my target? / Need to see her in the light / She just smells so nice

Smell like strawberries / Is that innocent enough? / It masks the blood smell

I have killed before / The best day of my whole life / The thrill of the kill

It pumps through my veins / As I see a shaft of light / I say to her, "There!"

She rushes forward / The light then falls on her face / It's her, oh my god!

I don't hesitate / I silently stalk forward / Blade enters her lung

Bullet to the head / The body falls down bleeding / Thrill rushes through me

It gives me a rush / I've just added a body / To the catacombs


	10. A Broken Home

A new bicycle / Shining silent in the sun / Left untouched for years

The gears fall apart / Frame rusts from many rainfall / And passing of time

It was for birthday / A gift that fell meaningless / From an argument

Lots of words were thrown / All things that were said were meant / Dangerous tussle

Venom, common thing / In the home unstoppable / It tears them apart

They're always fighting / Convincing their only girl / That she can't have love

Unless prearranged / Her marriage is fated to fail / Her parents tell her

I see them all night / Trying to bite their heads off / It's scary as hell

Don't know hen they start / It all seems broken to me / Like it's being staged

Trying to scare me? / Maybe they just want me dead / Wouldn't surprise me

I just want some peace / That must be too much to ask / Don't feel safe at home

They keep me locked in / Never let me see the sun / Makes me love the cold

What's even a sun? / Only warmth comes from fire / They must be insane

I need to leave now / Need to find my real mother / I leave them at dusk


	11. Cooking Love and Cookies

I start at the smell / The smell of fresh baked cookies / A warmth fills my bones

It's quiet until / She yells, "The cookies are done!" / I jump out of bed

Almost forgot clothes / I sleep in my underwear / Throw on my Jamies

Slip on my slippers / I rush into the kitchen / Find her standing there

Spatula in hand / Ready to dish out the food / Also holds a plate

She puts it right there / The plate about to be filled / Watch her intently

Goes to the oven / She grabs the pan with hot pads / Her arm muscles show

Through her shirt I stare / Now it's not just the cookies / As I stare further

I find what I like / My roommate is really hot / Can't stop from drooling

"Wow you are hungry / You're even drooling, calm down / I'll get you cookies."

Her voice is luscious / It sings to my very soul / It's like an angel

"I really love you." / The words catch her by surprise / She blushes bright red

Grabbing the cookies / "I…you…can't be serious / Is it really true?"

Put the cookies down / I grab her face lovingly / And kiss her deeply


	12. White Fang Pt 1

A symbol of hope / Meant to solidify hope / Symbol of nothing…

Remnant of a dream / Remnant of a last resort / Now a bitter plague

Wasting away lives / With the way it's being run / Broken Promises

All without purpose / All without pure guiding light / Yet more fall victim

Master of evil / Convinced they are doing good / Stubborn in pursuit

Blind inside and out / Can not heal its members wounds / Instead create new

Good, but misguided / Are the people who serve it / Never questioning

All they've ever known / Born or inducted inside / From an early age

To break oppression / And to prevent slavery / It failed on two things

Giving the Faunus / Sweet freedom, what they wanted / Wasn't what they got

They didn't know that / They believe in its colors / Gleaming white and red

White for purity / Always ready and willing / Red is for warfare

The White Fang motto / "Have purity in warfare." / Warfare for what though?

No matter how pure / Warfare is always bloody / Bloodshed isn't pure


	13. White Fang Pt 2

A cause for the ones / Who did what they regretted / Always had a chance

This was the first goal / Accepting any Faunus / Who went and applied

Membership is not / What was originally / Intended at all

Even exclusive / It still limits the entry / Only the faithful

A dictatorship / Whatever the leader says / Will become the law

There lies among them / One who is resisting them / Girl born from shadows

She will be the cure / For the disease that plagues them / Phoenix from ashes

An unwilling pawn / In the game she tries to kill / Only solution?

Such a hard question / One that needs to be answered / Answer lies hidden

But she can find it / The one who was born into / What she's opposing

It takes great courage / And fortitude to pull through / And she does pull through

Against all the odds / The one of shadows prevailed / She stands in the light

Shaping her future / And the future of others / With little effort

Everyone's tired / The old and broken system / Has been made anew


	14. False Sacrifice

"Keep an open heart / Be sure to keep your mind closed / And focus your thoughts"

The advice given / By a loving and caring / Father and mother

Chamber lit with light / Cast down from the ceiling lamps / Hung so high above

A life was given / She can pray at the alter / No interruptions

Perform ritual / For the land must be fertile / The crops can't wither

Clear chanting and drums / To awaken the spirit / Make the sacrifice

One with innocence / Be set apart every year / The demons at bay

Tearing up the land / And devouring the crops / Abundance of fear

A dark wild knight / Will enter the fray for one / The snow white princess

Sacrifice offered / the frightened girl still alive / Will be devoured

The grimm more hungry / Then they've ever been before / Uncontrollable

Lust can't be broken / Sacrifice will not suffice / Death will surely come

Sacrifice ignored / Numerous Grimm charge forward / Devouring all

The black knight hold white / Cling to each other's body / Start praying for hope

* * *

><p><strong>The updates of these will be severely ... irregular. Just read them whenever they come up, I do this mainly to take some stress out of my life ... although I haven't felt any better I'm sure something will work.<strong>


	15. Monster Vs Monster

With nary a sound / she tiptoed down the hallway / searching for the light

It was very dark / visibility was poor / the air was musty

Why am I here again? / She asked herself quietly / but got no answers

Strong confusion reigned / her senses played tricks on her / was that a monster?

Desperate now for help / the little girl called for help / an echo answered

Another sound came / it was long, very drawn out / piercing bloody scream

Oh god they're coming! / The monster took me down here / I've been here for days

The voice screamed again / and the girl was afraid / should she trust the voice?

Taking another / step forward the girl squinted / a pale face jumped out

Tortured and broken / were the eyes looking deeply / the voice spoke again

Yes, you will do fine / plenty of meat on your bones / come closer dear child

Now the little child / alone afraid and frightened / gave into the fear

I can't hold it back / the girl's voice was deep and wrong / possession is pure

Her eyes turned to black / flicking her hand the monster's / detached and flew

Now the demon had / control of the little girl / "time to terrorize!"


	16. Loosing Mom

The longer you wait / pressure you begin to feel / a last dying breath

Swear vengeance my child / promise me only one thing / take your time with them

Then passed to her hands / a scythe to bear the burden / of a broken home

Now all on her own / save her sister by her side / the two go trekking

Must find a new home / before the light becomes dark / and monsters come out

The little one scoffs / saying there are no monster / the older one knows

Evil things exist / beyond imagination / a gross byproduct

They creep in the dark / waiting for their next victim / the two lonely girls

One of them is scared / the girl is very aware / they might not make it

Something arises / and takes a hold of their minds / is it frightening?

No the girls feel safe / and for a fleeting moment / both of them see mom

The monsters cry out / and the children are now safe / someone did save them

But mom is now gone / the younger needs protection / and someone must try


	17. Soldiers of Second Great War

A faithless nation / the people they eat the lies / and find themselves lost

In a darkened world / light will be nonexistent / without concrete hope

Many lives were lost / in the Great War that consumed / peoples hopes and dreams

The dust in the ground / gives the power to the few / to fight for their lives

And for their freedoms / Faunus people will defend / what has been denied

For so long treated / as slaves among their own home / suppressed for nothing

As racism flows / both sides permanent suffer / to no end in sight

Far away image / comes to her in a nightmare / of what is to come

A large monstrous hoard / lurking in the dark shadows / a threat to the world

Volunteer army / to fight for hope and safety / of all the races

Great War has ended / and the veterans are sleeping / tensions are rising

With little time left / history is repeating / and blood will be spilt

The first veterans / see the war coming clearly / something must be done

The 2nd soldiers / must prepare for the Great War / which has now returned

Darkness at the door / beating down the defenses / ready to consume

With almost no hope / left in the world of Remnant / everyone will burn

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. These won't be update regularly and won't follow the same story line, but if you already knew what a one shot was you already knew that's what one was.**


End file.
